


The Blessing Of Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cute little story about Harry and Draco getting in trouble and being forced to hold hands.





	The Blessing Of Punishment

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I've had an enough of this stupid bickering. Since you two can't seem to get along verbally and aren't listening to my lesson anyway, come here." The two boys trudged up to the teacher, shooting glares at each other the entire time. "Now take each other's hands." Que the aghast looks. "I don't have all day. Let's go!" The teens followed their directions much to the amusement of the class. "Now sit on that bench together. If I see you let of each other, you will do this later for detention." The boys walked to the back of the class and sat on the proper bench.

"This is all your fault, Potter." The blond tried to sit as far away as he could. Harry didn't answer, leaning his head against the wall. After a few minutes, Draco also began to relax. As the lesson progressed, they didn't notice themselves moving closer to each other. When they were shoulder to shoulder, the professor allowed herself a subtle grin. Before the lesson ended, they were sitting back to back. Draco enjoyed the sturdiness of Harry's lean muscle. Harry enjoyed Draco's warmth. They both revelled in the human contact, forgetting they were supposed to hate each other.

"Class dismissed." All the class whispered and stole looks at the oblivious boys. Holding hands didn't feel so bad. In fact, they even forgot to let go of each other as they proceeded to lunch, hands still entwined. And thus began many years of closeness, many hands held.


End file.
